


Gravity

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Series: Niam Oneshots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Its not really a happy ending, Liam's kind of a dick, Liam-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is addicted to Playing games with people's hearts, there were four hearts he played with, he would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

Liam liked playing games when he was a teenager. His favourites were the ones he played with people’s hearts. Stealing them when no one was looking, but never releasing his own, before throwing it back asking if they really believed he loved them. He had an addiction to playing these games and he wasn’t sure he would ever quit. 

He remembered playing with Louis Tomlinson’s heart, who would have thought the class clown was so deeply insecure. He was fragile but used jokes to block people from discovering his secret. You could see it in his eyes, Liam had always seen it in his eyes. He told him he had beautiful eyes in the deep of the night but knew that all they held were lies and the signs of a boy held together by sticky tape and sloppy stitches. When Liam left him laughing in his face he nearly felt sorry for a broken boy, but he also knew he’d never really loved Louis and nobody could until he learned to love himself, he didn’t tell Louis that.

When he played with Harry Styles it had never been a challenge, he always knew he’d win. Harry was as addicted to love as Liam was to playing. He threw himself into it and when he was not caught merely hit the ground harder. He told Harry broken whispers of love, kept him hidden from the world when he knew Harry would rather be public. He was sweet at the beginning as he always was but once Harry was hooked on him he let his heart bleed. When he dropped Harry he did not tell him that if Harry was more cautious with his heart he would have known not to give it to Liam, Liam was bad news.

Zayn Malik wore his heart on his sleeve, only making it simpler to steal it. Zayn may have been quiet but he loved deeply, although more cautious then Harry he was not cautious enough. Liam coaxed Zayn out of libraries and instead towards a different life, one to ruin him. Cigarettes, parties, and alcohol would be Zayn’s downfall. Liam insisted to himself all he did was introduce them not give them to him, maybe he did it to sleep better when he wrapped his false arms around Zayn’s middle and smelt the smoke. He left Zayn in the dark of the night when he was sure Zayn could not have been more addicted to his chocolate eyes. When he saw Zayn he simply pretended to not know who he was, letting him question if he’d just imagined Liam as an excuse to start smoking. He didn’t tell Zayn that it had all been real, but every time he saw him with a snow colored stick between his lips, he almost did.

Niall had been different. He did not throw his heart around nor wear it on his sleeve, he was not insecure. He was confident and kind, his only flaw being that he was too kind. Thinking he could fix Liam would be his downfall. Though he tried to do so as friends at first refusing any offer of dates sent his way. He was the challenge Liam had always craved. Though much like the others he eventually fell for brown hair and puppy dog eyes, the only difference was he knew of Liam’s addiction to playing. He wanted to fix Liam, pull him from its grasps, and help him through withdrawals but, Liam was not ready to give it up. Niall had been different, he hadn’t felt like he was lying when he said he loved his icy blue eyes and contagious laugh, he didn’t feel like he was playing. So he ran from the blonde hair and sweet smile, told him he’d never loved him. Niall didn’t cry or tell him he was a lying bastard, he simply smiled and left a lingering kiss with a whisper of come find me when you’re ready. When he told Niall he didn’t love him it had been the only time he felt the rush of lying. 

Now at twenty-one he was ready, and full of regret. He wished he’d told Louis he was beautiful and replaced his sticky tape with love, it was too late now because on a windy Saturday night he’d come undone and now laid six feet under. He wished he’d caught Harry and set him on the ground, told him to run, to protect his heart and only give it to the honest, instead now Harry gave it to no one and was playing the game that Liam had taught him. Zayn, he wished he’d never corrupted Zayn, wished he could go back and rip that pale stick from his lips and scream at him to stop, he knew then that Zayn would not be laying in a hospital weeping at the loss of his hair with still only a sixty-seven percent chance of survival, he wished he’d really never met Zayn. He found Niall, in the phone book. Dialed and hung up on his phone number many times, fear that he’d have found someone else, someone who didn’t play with hearts and was as sweet as him. He feared that he gave that sweet smile to someone else. It was Niall who stopped him in the streets, said he was well, going to college. It was Liam who blurted out he was ready, he needed help. Niall frowned and told him of his fiancé, said it was love, that Liam would find his own. Liam knew he already had, and lost him because he was too busy caught up in his own game to realize he was losing a much bigger one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it originally had a happy ending but it just didn't feel right. Also, the title is from Sara Barilles song Gravity


End file.
